


Twisted Grace

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Destiel, Pie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Cas brings a new creature to the bunker. Not everyone is happy about this but you can't deny a tormented love.





	1. Heart of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of this nature. I'm not a writer but I like situational conversations. A bit is going to be short and chunky. Think of it as plot chains. Because I like chains. I promise it wont be overly painful.

  Sitting across from the brothers in silence Castiel's face lit up like a distant happy memory in the darkness had just walked in to the light. "I need you to go find something for me," he suddenly demanded of Dean and Sam still looking up to the heavens with a mischievous grin. His tone swiftly changed to the concerned gravel when something is urgent.   
  
  "The place, it's warded against many things." His eyes bounced between the brothers, seeing if his sense of urgency was being conveyed and then settled back on Sam. "Warded against myself included, which is why you need to go there now."  
  
  "Alright, Cas. If it's something that important to you¦" Sam's voice trailed off as he pushed some books aside and pulled up a location on his laptop. "Get this, Dean, they had a significant earthquake this morning." He looks up at Cas still staring at them and continues, "Not more than 2 hours ago."  
  
  Dean stopped packing his duffle, exchanging glances with Sam. "Cas?" The words caught in his throat. "Cas? Did you have anything to do with this, Cas?" He leaned a bit over the table, "Please tell me you didn't because you seemed awfully excited there for a moment."  
  
  Cas, unblinking, "No. I did not cause the earthquake. Although I suspect I know who did. The earthquake just damaged the structure it's being kept in. Something I've been looking for for a very long time. Many angels and demons have. If I can see the location now, so can they.” He begged. “Please. Go." His eyes faded softly from defiant accusations to sadness. "Please."  
  
  "Fine." Dean through his hands up and went back to packing. "What is this grocery list we're after? Ancient weapon? Some lost tome of biblical knowledge," he chuckled to himself, making a weak gesture of praying hands clasp towards the rafters of the bunker, "Or, OH! I KNOW!"  
  
  Cas tilted his head at Deans animated display while Sam kept his head down, eyes focused on the maps in front of him trying to avoid being included in this rant.  
  
  "I know, Cas, we're going to run right out and grab the perfect burger. Amiright? Because I am all up for dropping everything and doing that on your whim."  
  
  Sam finally interjected "Come on, Dean. This is clearly important to Cas." Closing the laptop and scraping the chair back across the floor to stand up, "It isn't that far and it's not like Cas asks us to do a lot of things for him." Through ragged bangs he held his eyes on Dean waiting for a response.  
  
  Dean met Sam's look. "Stop it with the puppy dog eyes. That's not fair play. Fine." Glancing at Cas, "we'll go get your participation medal but there had better be a good story behind it on the way back."  
  
  Cas suppressing his excitement, "Thank you Dean for doing this." Not wanting to leave Sam out, "And thank you Sam for the puppy dog eyes. I've learned they do come in handy from time to time."


	2. Assisting Grace

  Cas leaning on the large crate wedged in the back seat with him while Sam slept shotgun and Dean sang off key in between questions.   
  
  "So… this box," looking in the rear view, "this giant crate you made us wedge in the back seat, is a person? A two arm, two leg, packed in peanuts for the long haul, person?"   
  
  Leaving things as simple as possible until they returned to the bunker, "Yes. They were bound, entombed, and hidden away." But Dean persisted although Cas didn't believe he was actually listening to anything that was being said.  
  
…………………………  
  
  Once unloaded, the hunters began breaking the seals holding the creature in and Castiel out. Planks of wood began to fall away and the crate opened to reveal an incredibly feminine creature with wings bound tight in leather. There were sigils covering every scrap of the bindings, wraps, and the blindfold.   
  
  The boys worked through them in directed order as Cas looked over the process. Now in the open air, Cas pulled from his trench coat a large vial filled with a substance that resembled his own grace and injected it in to one of the creature’s arms.   
  
  "WOAH, CAS! What was that?" Sam asked.   
  
  "A donation to the revival.” Smiling bright, “I picked it up while you were in the caves getting the box." He continued to look at the body as he spoke. When the final mark was removed, brilliant amber eyes opened in confusion. Cas rushed up, laying hand to head, and recognition lit behind the brightening eyes followed by a strained embrace.   
  
  "You need to rest and regain your unbound strength. You've been away for some time." Cas was beaming. He shooed away the hunters as he carried the winged human to a spare room ignoring anything the brothers were asking about it. Cas was in his own world now.  
  
…………………………   
  
  "Well that was worth it." Dean glared at Sam, "Now I have to go clean all that dust and crap out of Baby and we have a weird THING," he threw his arms in the direction of Cas' exit, "in the bunker now. Happy?" Without waiting for an answer, Dean stormed out of the room.


	3. What Grace

  An hour had passed before Cas had come back to talk. It took a little coaxing to get the boys together in the same room for more then a few minutes to discuss anything now.   
  
  "She... I mean He... Damnit." Dean fumbled for the correct words, running his fingers loosely through the hair on the back of his head, "What did you say it was, Cas?"   
  
  Directing a raised eyebrow towards Sam now, "They're what you would imagine a cross between a Cambion and a Nephilim would be."   
  
  Dean interrupted, "Yea, that." Pointing at Cas. "What he said. Those things. Like a hybrid. Some of the best of both worlds without having be a part of them. Not a succubus. And you know how happy I am for that" Legs dangling off the table, he looks around grinning and proud.   
  
  Sam caught Cas' partial eye roll as he continued. "They is..." He let out a heavy sign and started over. "This one is called Aeden," gesturing to one of the towering walls of books in the library, "Named from the Adam, Eve, Eden stories."   
  
  Dean started mumbling to himself outloud, looking blankly at the ceiling trying to come up with a new name to call Aeden. Snapping back to the group from his disconnect and very serious, "Limbo Pain Machine is the scariest anagram ever."

  Sam cocked his head towards Dean with his wordless 'wtf' expression. "Limbo Pain Machine. It's an anagram of 'A CAMBION NEPHILIM and I was just…"

  Sam's hands went up to silence Dean. "I don't want to know. Just focus for a few minutes, Dean. Please?"

 Grabbing his phone, Dean eases off the edge of the table, "Whatever. It's weird. And If I don't need to kill it, I don't really care." With that he walked out of the room. Again.

  Sam shook his head and urged Castiel to continue from the beginning. This was new, interesting, and made something feel 'not right' in the air beyond Dean being rude and detached.

  "Fine," Cas began again in his somber graveled voice, "Aeden is the offspring of…" when Crowley strode in the room. Cas' eyes drop to the floor.

  Crowley spoke up. "Aeden is the result of an angel and a demon having…" Making a gesture of two objects coming together with his hands, "relations as you might say." A wry smile spread across his face as he thought about such a scenario. "Hello, Moose. Where'd Squirrel run off to?"

  Sam sat upright and slightly forward at his entrance, "Crowley. Why are you here?"

  "Bedtime stories, Sweetheart." Shuffling through cabinets and browsing the bottles looking for and finding something old and wet, "I'll let Heaven's Disgrace here tell the story and fill in what he skips over."

  "Crowley," Cas grimaced.

  "Go ahead, Kitten. Tell gigantor here about Heaven's 2nd biggest secret. This is going to be good, Sam." Claiming the plush easy chair off to the side and tossing a wink at him, "Trust me." Lifting his glass motioning for Cas to continue.

  Reluctantly starting again, "It's true although a bit more complicated than what Crowley said." Sam listened intently as Castiel explained that a demon had possessed a married female at the same time an angel had possessed the husband. Acting through their vessel roles, the demon female became impregnated. Such a thing was extremely rare yet not completely unheard of. More often was a single angel or single demon creating a nephilim with a human. The offspring that made it to term were born human with a designated orientation and eventually, if they avoided extermination, started to acquire abilities at puberty. This was against God and Heaven and they were purged from the face of the planet as they were discovered.

  Crowley interjected periodically with commentary about sleeping with mud monkeys and how disgusting human birth was.

  Cas kept his tongue and continued Aeden's origin chronicle for Sam who was silent and on the edge of his seat listening with intensity. Aeden was discovered just after birth and both parents were eliminated. However Aeden was different. Aeden, although born of humans, from birth had qualities of both demons and angels. There was no way Aeden could understand it but they could hear Angel and demon communications.

  Sam's eyes got wide. "You mean like Angel radio? All the chatter? Everything?"

  Cas nodded. "Everything. But it was decidedly not clear reception. The same went for the demon telepathy. And being mostly human nothing was understood."

  "Mostly?" Sam questioned, taking all this in.

  Crowley pleased to chime in again. "Yea, mostly. Aeden is half human, one quarter holy light and feathers and…”

  "And one quarter demon." Sam spoke in full understanding now.

  "But there's an even more interesting part to your little pet, isn't there Castiel?" Crowley smiled through a long draw on the whiskey to empty his glass.

  Side eyeing Crowley with disdain, "Yes." He returned his eyes to Sam who was watching them both. "Because of the conception conflict, Aeden came to be without a soul." Eyeing Crowley again who had not stopped smiling, "But because there are… I don't know how to explain this."

  "Oh, I can!" Crowley got up to refill his glass. "Aeden has elemental goo from downstairs and whispers of grace from upstairs swirling inside that form." Looking back at Sam, "And you should expect company because everyone, upper deck and bullpen, know Aeden is out of the closet so to speak because we can sense it."

  Cas reluctantly again in agreement with an exhausted sigh. "He's right. The radio goes both ways and we can hear nearly everything."

  "You already have a few here." Tipping the glass from his lips and looking toward the open door, "In fact Aeden has a visitor right now. That's unfortunate."

  Cas sprung to his feet, eyes lit with fear. Rushing through the halls he realized he hadn't been listening to Aeden resting in the other room and now there was something powerful lording over the bed.

  Bursting through the door everything came full stop. Chuck was standing over Aeden and the room was dark and heavy. Lucifer sat in the corner on the floor, head buried in his arms.

  Turning his head slowly towards Cas, Chuck spoke through gritted teeth. "This cannot EXIST HERE!" Blindly grabbing a handful of Aeden's hair and twisting his hand off to one side. "This needs to END." And he vanished.

  Cas slumped in to one of the chairs mumbling how sorry he was to an unresponsive Aeden. Lucifer slowly raised his head, seeing Chuck had left, scurried out of the room without a word leaving Cas to sit in lamp lit silence. The weight of the room was now his own.


	4. Graceful Sorrows

  Dean found Lucifer on a couch in a room behind the library. “You know I recognized it right away. Your grace. Why did you do it? Why did you give up so much of your grace? Your grace is what makes you better than us. Better than worthless meat sacs like me.” In the dimly lit room Dean was pushing questions out as they came. He wasn't sure why but it troubled him to see Lucifer vulnerable. He sat down a cushion away.

  What was once the proud and cocky ruler of Hell was now a shell of his former glory. The fallen angel was clearly worn out from the ordeal but his eyes… his eyes had lost their shine. He was lost.

 Knees up to his chest and arms crossed on top holding himself in a ball, he tilted his head to one side facing Dean to address the onslaught of questions, resting a damp cheek on his forearm. "I just wanted him to love me like he loves you. This was my chance," He buried his face back in the folds of his arms, "it didn’t work and I don't know what is happening to me now."

 Through the muffled fabric Dean could hear him begin to cry softly. Scooting closer on the couch with a sympathetic pull, he turned Lucifer towards him. Not having the will to resist, Luci let his legs fall as he leaned in towards the hunters warming embrace and continued his sorrowful weeping. Resting his chin on the soft matte of blonde crowning the now once king, the hunter's care-taker instincts kicked in and he asked through a whisper "You know your Dad is a dick, right?"

  That broke the moment. Lucifer half turned in and buried his face against Dean’s shoulder, embracing him with both arms tightly, giggling internally. "See?" He returned the embrace, "You still think I'm hilarious and won't admit it so all is not lost."

  They held the embrace for a while. Neither had this in the rest of their world. Lucifer broke the silence when he leaned away and re-positioned himself in his balled up spot on the couch with just his eyes peering over the folds of his sleeves. "I can't do this. I can't go back either." He rose to rest his chin in reflection, "I thought I was strong enough but I'm not." Blankly staring off in to the shadows of the room.

  Dean looked for another distraction, founding the stereo remote and started pushing buttons when a familiar tune filled the room and the volume increased dispersing the dark with various EQ lights dancing off the walls.

  "Oh yea," Getting up and reaching an outstretched arm towards Lucifer, "Come on. Come on. This is a good tune." He paused briefly before throwing it all out on the floor, "Dance with me." He flicked his hand towards him as the sounds of REO filled the room, trying to be encouraging without seeming forceful.

  Lucifer looked at him oddly but didn't move.

  His hands up in front of him, the hunter took a half step back, "I know, I know. It's weird for me to. Just go with it," taking a step forward closing the space between them quickly and capturing Luci's hand with a bow. Looking up through his eyebrows, he paused, his emerald eyes glistening, "Please?" He stayed in a low bow, not releasing Luci's hand and started pulling slowly back.


	5. The Grace Of Chuck

  Cas wasn't aware how long he had been sitting in the dim light. His thoughts wandered to Sam pouring over books or his laptop in the library. It was best that he wasn't subjected to the full spectrum of what was happening. Only strong enough to protect one person, he chose tall, beautiful, intelligent, long, tender… No. He couldn't give in to the impulses over filling the empty spaces in his mind and closed his eyes as tight as he could, willing them to go away.

  In that time slip, Chuck brought the lights up and Cas jumped to his feet. A small and disbelieving "no" slipped from his lips as fear spread across his face.

  Looking at Cas and then Aeden, smiling "We're going to need more space for this," and snapped his fingers. 

  Cas knew that smile. It was one of a vengeful God. He'd seen it twice before and he feared what was about to happen.

  In a flash he was immobile backed against a large tree facing a clearing not more than 50 feet wide. Chuck sat perched across from him several feet up an old oak. Aeden was crouch down in the middle of the empty space, head lowered facing Cas and unmoving.

  Castiel watched in horror as Chuck pinched his fingers together as if grabbing the wings of an invisible butterfly and rose them up.

  Aeden's wings spreading wide began to lift in an irregular fashion. First five feet off the ground. Then ten. Topping at twenty feet off the forest floor, Chuck continued his marionette performance swinging Aeden slightly back and forth. Cas screamed but no sound came.

  Across the open space, Chuck began to calmly preach of how none of this actually mattered. That Aeden was an abomination not of his creation. He began to widen the space between his hands. Aeden's wings responded in pitch stretching further outwards.

  Cas continuing his silent screams, still immobile against the towering ponderosa, beginning to cry as he struggled against it.

  Chuck continued. Cas was unable to look away as the brittle sounds of bones breaking began to fill the air. He stopped trying to scream and could only watch in horror as tears rolled down his cheeks. This was his punishment for disobeying.

  Slowly the sounds of snapping cartilage joined the symphony of torture as one of the wings finally tore away leaving Aeden hanging at a precarious angle. A wash of cold filled the small valley as Aeden came to, screaming in a voice not heard in centuries.

  Disappointed the game had come to an end, Chuck jumped down from his perch, dropping Aeden and making the distance between them in a few short strides. "You've ruined my fun."

  Aeden struggled to get up on all fours, stumbling to one side before Chuck sent a goalie style kick to the ribs.

  The rage was becoming greatly apparent as he cursed Aeden. "You're not supposed to EXIST. Why are you here? You’re an ABOMINATION. A FREAK. END THIS. WILL YOURSELF TO DIE AND THIS WILL BE OVER." Landing another kick, this one met the side of Aeden's skull.

  Shortening the distance between Castiel and Himself, the ranting increased, as did his volume. Yelling at Cas for defying him. Cas only existing because of him. He was the Father and his word was undeniable. Cas could only stare through the tears trying to see Aeden past the torrent building in front of him.

  Turning back to a bloody and unmoving Aeden, flipping the body over exposing the base of the still attached broken wing. "Want death." He leaned deep over the lifelessness pooled at his feet.

  Kneeling down, one knee firmly planted in the middle of Aeden's back, the other one in the soggy moss covered floor, Chuck began pulling at the last wing trying to remove it. Digging in to and ripping out handfuls of feathers.

  Weakly, Aeden in a haze clawed at the ground. Pinned and unable to pull away, let everything fade to darkness again.

  Chuck continued his assault, breaking clear the ulna bones, "You don't deserve these," stretching and tearing through tendons until the wing came away and tossed it to the side.

  Leaning down next to Aeden's ear, whispering as he watched a defeated Cas, "You are an abomination. Worthless to this world. You should not exist and need to die. You must want to die by now." Digging his knee a bit further in to Aeden's back, he vanished.

  Cas fell as the invisible restraints disappeared too. Crawling at a run, he met with Aeden, left as a pile of dripping crimson feathers and cried.

  Cradling Aeden, Cas professed how sorry he was that this was all fault, that he can take away the pain but he can't replace celestial wings. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." He rocked back and forth on the blood soaked forest floor holding Aeden. Feathers drifting and lifting about now and then in the breeze.

 


	6. Dancing With Grace

  Closer than either previously thought possible, they let the dancing light drift across them, swaying to the mellow acoustics that filled the room.

  Dean could feel the tension in Lucifer's surprisingly muscular back and shoulders and wanted more. To touch what he now imagined the fallen angel to look like under that shirt. Noticing he had been biting his lip to suppress his more aggressive nature, he leaned in, brushing his now plump lower lip across Luci's lobe asking, "Do you trust me?"

  Lucifer stumbled at the words but Dean did not break his hold. Lucifer didn't move.

  Dean opened his mouth slightly letting out an even heavy breath and pressed both of his lips to Lucifer's ear as small tufts of blonde hair fell against his nose. "Do you," he emphasized the last part, "trust me?" Still refusing to let go of his dance partner.

  Lucifer hadn't opened his eyes in several minutes, drinking in the warmth of the hunter's arms wrapped around him. He felt unfamiliar like this, in this world, but here in this embrace he felt safe.

  Dean felt muscles flex in Luci's jaw as he contemplated his response. He was patient. Fingers gently kneading in to Luci's lower back, curling his nails in every few strokes.

  Eyes still closed and pressing in to Dean's lips, Lucifer let out a hesitant "yes" and let his forehead drop to Dean's shoulder.

  Dean leaned back in to him, "This is going to feel so good." Again he emphasized the last two words.

  Luci paused before leaving the room by Dean's lead, following, unsure of the hunter's true intention.

  Dean led him down the hallway to his room and stopped outside. A new bright glint was behind those green eyes that Luci had never seen before. Yes, he trusted those eyes but he hadn't made the best decisions in the last few days. He just wanted that safe feeling to return.

  "Wait here just a minute." Dean disappeared in to his room. Things shuffling and falling could be heard briefly before he swung open the door wide and welcomed Luci in with a swooping bow.

  Taking small steps Luci crossed the divide from the cold, cemented hallway. To his surprise it was warm. Several candles burned on a mantel above the bed dancing shadows across the deep toned room.

  Closing the door behind them, "Cool, huh?"

  Amazed and to take it all in "Yeah. Cozy." unintentionally slipped out.

  Dean slid behind him putting his hands on Luci's hips holding him from stepping away and leaned against him. Closing his eyes, taking in the scent of everything this man now was, he could feel the tension in Luci's back against his chest even through layers of fabric.

  Luci leaned gently back in to Dean breaking his daydreaming. Whispering in Luci's ear, letting his hands wrap around to the fallen angels stomach, his chin resting on his shoulder, "Trust me?" pulling him back a little tighter against him.

  The words sent a shiver to Luci's core and he shuddered. Dean could feel the warmth between them building in his chest. If it were anyone else he'd have them pinned to the wall half naked fighting to breath through raw chemistry. Not now though. A different set of emotions had overtaken him in the last day and he chose not to question or fight it. New was interesting. Right now, however, he was incredibly turned on and struggling to keep the tightness in his jeans from taking control. Right now wasn't about lust. This had to be soft.

  He slid around Luci letting his hands drop only to reappear with a swatch of dark fabric between two fingers. Eyes twinkling "Trust me" and began to tie it across Luci's eyes.

  Lucifer stood there unsure of everything except the warm breath that crossed his cheek as Dean reached around to knot the linen.

  Luci did not move. He felt hands direct him forward several steps until one knee met the edge of a plush softness. He began "What are you" when two fingers were pressed to his lips and "shhhhh" came from no discernible direction.

  The fingers lingered there for a moment before invisible hands began to peel off his faded button up shirt. As it left his arms he heard it land some distance away. Turning his head in that direction, a gentle hand cupped his jaw turning him facing forward again. The hand too lingered for a moment and then vanished.

  As quickly as the hand left his face another was pulling up his shirt towards his head. "Up" came from the void and instinctively, a long burnt out recollection of Nick's perhaps, Luci's arms went above his head and his forest green shirt was lifted effortlessly off him.

  In a wash of unknown, Luci felt everything unfamiliar. Self-conscious, standing blindfolded, half naked, in a strange room. Vulnerable. He wasn't cold but began to shiver and slowly let his head fall to his chest trying to will himself away somewhere. Anywhere.

  The moment Dean's hand returned and lifted his chin, the feelings dispersed. "Do you trust me?" Luci only nodded trying to take in everything and nothing.

  "Good," came from in front of him as Dean inched him a few steps away from the bed and took a step back himself to take in the longer picture of this man that's making his groin ache to make ground with.

  An almost inaudible "mmm" of desire and approval left Dean as he chewed on his lip admiring. Luci tilted his head slightly at the curious sound.

  Dean closed most of the space between them. He ran a lingering finger down Lucifer's jaw falling to his collarbone, delaying for a moment then drifting off to a surprisingly defined shoulder and trailing down the length of his arm eventually entangling their fingers. "Step back slowly," laying his other hand on Lucifer's chest guiding him backwards, "and sit when you reach the edge."

  Sitting down, Luci felt the down comforter bulk up around him and extended the fingers of his free hand to run along it's billowing surface.

  "I want you to lay face down."

  Luci looked in the general direction of Dean's voice somewhere in the room. It took a moment. He pulled in a large breath.

  Dean watched with a half smile as Lucifer's chest rose and fell. He wanted to taste that flesh so badly. Biting down on his lip again he had to adjust his continued building erection still contained for now.

  Luci let out a heavy sigh, "I'm trusting you," and found his way to the pillows and buried his hands under them.

  Palming his swollen bulge, Dean cleared his throat. This nearly overwhelming need to ravage the prone body before him was immeasurable, torturing, and absolutely wonderful. Pulling off his own shirt he reached over to the nightstand retrieving a bottle of lotion and in a fluid movement popped off the cap and brought it down near Lucifer's face.

  A smile crept out under the blindfold. "Jassamine?"

  "And honeysuckle," Dean proclaimed squeezing a sizeable amount in to his hand blowing over the smooth lotion to warm it.

  Luci felt the bed sink next to his hip as Dean placed his weight on it and swung his other knee other over Luci's thighs, pinning his legs.

  Placing the heals of his hands firmly on Luci's lower back, Dean slowly pushed forward leaving a trail of warm scent in their wake. Lucifer tensed and abruptly melted in to the plush blanket letting a long soft moan fade in to the pillow.

  Satisfied his actions were welcomed He continued to warm Luci's back before really digging in. And with every kneading palm and delicate finger rake he knew he had Luci wanting more.

  Continuing his assault of soothing every part of Luci above the belt for near an hour with only his hands, he knew the man couldn't take much more. Lucifer was warm to the touch and had been moaning appreciably nearly the entire time and occasionally swearing in a tongue Dean did not recognize. Climbing off Luci and falling on the bed next to him, Dean noticed that while he had been so concentrated on what his hands were doing, even with the audible cues, his erection had passed. That was a non-violent first and not entirely disappointing.

  Luci rotated to face the weight next to him and rested his head on Dean's chest, still blindfolded, shoving one arm under the pillow and the other clinging across Dean's waist. Dean could feel Luci smile against him as he stretched for the stereo remote.

  Again a familiar song came through the speakers and in unison both mumbled "mmm good song." Without hesitating Dean responded with "Jinks. You own me pie." Luci responded with "Sonofabitch" in his best impersonation. Both lay loosely embraced until they fell asleep somewhere in the middle of a tune by Kansas.


	7. By The Grace Of Pie

  Aeden lay bandaged and asleep as Cas watched from a chair in the corner. He kept his thoughts from wandering by watching the angels and demons come and go. The various ranked angels, each he knew by name but stayed silent, flickered in and out like changing channels on an old TV set, their divine light sending soft strobes across the room. The demons lingered longer in the shadows, breathing deep the feelings of grief and despair that crept around in swirling vapor across the cold floor.

  Cas could do nothing. He had brought this on. He was the reason Aeden suffered now. As he watched the shadows a thought drifted through that had not occurred to him before.

  Castiel stood, swatted away the squatters, walked to the edge of the bed and knelt down to pray.

……………………

  The smell of pastry and a sunlit glow was beaming softly from the bunker’s kitchen door and spilling through the hall. Crowley had his back to the wall as if avoiding being seen by the occupants inside.

  Sam walked sternly towards him and began to question but before anything more than an inquisitive, "What is…", Crowley had skirted the doorway and had a hand across Sam's mouth, silencing him with a side eye.

  "Something very peculiar is going in there, Moose," Crowley whispered only loud enough for Sam to hear, "and I want to see what happens. Because this shouldn't be happening."

  Whispering to match tone and pushing Crowley back a bit, freeing himself from the wall, "What do you mean peculiar?" Sam edged towards the door to peer in. He was having a difficult time processing what he was seeing.

  Lucifer was shirtless in an apron, singing softly to himself and swaying along with music coming out of a small speaker on the counter, all while rolling out what looked like pie dough and oblivious to the unblinking eyes that occasionally peered around the door frame in to the brightly lit room.

  Turning to Crowley and voice slowly escalating with confusion, "What the heck is going on? Why is Lucifer baking in our kitchen? That IS Lucifer, right? Why is evil incarnate shirtless in the kitchen BAKING?"  
Crowley cut him off with an index finger to his lips to quiet Sam down before anyone heard they were there.

  Sam, hunching a bit down to Crowley's height and a bit more hush but the intensity still carried on his words, "And where is that light coming from, huh?"

  Giving Sam a little space but keeping his volume in check, Crowley admitted to watching this oddity play out for over an hour now and still having no idea what was going on and had no intention of finding out on his own.

  Just as he had finished explaining his observations to Sam, Dean strode by, "What up, Bitches," and continued right on in to the room.

  "Dude. Awe man. Awwwwe maaaaan. It smells AMAZING in here! I smell Apple. Where's the Apple?" Grabbing a fork out of the drawer and looking across four fresh pies cooling on the counter.

  Lucifer, grinning ear-to-ear, turned around leaning cross-armed against the fridge facing Dean as the hunter scrambled around the table. "On your left, Penchant." He let out a soft laugh, still smiling through bright stormy sea blue eyes as Dean grabbed the pie.

  Mounting the chair like a horse he swung a leg over the back to sit down, fork at the ready, "Ohhohhoooh apple pie in my sky, come to papa!"  
Dean leaned ever so close to the lattice pastry and took a long smell of the still warmth rising off of it, letting his eyes roll back in his head for a few seconds to savor the moment before digging in.

  Sam stood shocked looking on. Crowley was the same.

  "I'm going to find Cas. I suspect he knows what is going on. You keep an eye on these two." Patting Crowley on the shoulder, Sam went off down the hall to locate the angel.

  Crowley strolled in to the kitchen taking a chair at the empty end of the table and watched this interaction, confused. Shifting to lean on an elbow, "Lucifer?"

  "Mmhmmm?" He didn't look up from pouring a strange cherry berry concoction into the newly doughed pie pan.

  "Lucifer, are you aware that you're…" he took a moment looking for the right word but none came. "You're… glowing a bit?"

  Lucifer smiled, emptying the last of the bowl out, "Looks that way doesn't it?" Running a finger along the inside of the bowl scooping up a line of the sweet syrup left behind he walked over to Dean offering a taste which was accepted without hesitation.

  Crowley's jaw dropped.

  "Oh, that's really good. Did you just make that?" Dean looked up at Lucifer inquisitively.

  "Uh huh. Cherry with blackberries in stead of raspberries." Turning back to the counter rinsing the dishes off in the sink and drying his hands on his apron.

  Crowley was trying to grasp this daytime TV episode playing out before him. A far-fetched theory trickled through the weirdness. He squinted, "Morningstar?"

  "Yes?" Luci answered laying lattice across the fresh pie.

  "Never mind. It can wait." He turned back to Dean still enjoying the apple pie. "Interesting." He mumbled to himself. "I think I understand. I don't know how but… Huh." He sat silent and just watched.


	8. Shielded Grace

  Sam rushed in to Aeden's room just as Cas was standing up. "Cas, we need to talk. I need to know what is going on right now. Dean is acting weird, there's a strange glow in the kitchen."

  Cas tilted his head, "A… a glow? What are you…"

  "Cas," Sam interrupted, "I know your not telling me everything about what is going on. Why are angels and demons existing in the same room, THIS room, without fighting? Talk to me Cas. Make me understand what is going on here?"

  Looking back at Aeden he hung his hear, "Okay. We can talk in the other room."

  In the back of the library Sam, impatiently raising eyebrows, hands on hips, waited for Cas to finish formulating what he was going to say.

  “Aeden is the willful joining of both sides of celestial attendants. Simply put, Aeden is free love." Cas wasn't looking Sam in the eye when he spoke. "Like Aphrodite, Zues' daughter, Aeden has the same qualities in a different form." He let out a heavy sigh shaking his head. "But Aeden… it effects everyone." He started shuffling his feet realizing he was wringing his hands together and let his arms drop.

  Sam took a half step forward, "But I'm not affected. Neither is Crowley. Neither are you. So why are…" Cas raised his hand to stop him.

  Squinting, "What makes you think I'm not affected? Crowley has his own dealings I'm sure." Closing more distance between them and raising his voice, "YOU'RE not because I'm protecting you from it. Shielding you from this burden." Stepping closer, "I had to CHOOSE between myself and you to protect."

  "What? Why? No. Take it off. Whatever it is, I can handle it. I want to understand what is happening around here. I'll be fine."

  Sam continued to push and an exhausted Cas gave in. Tucking Sam's hair behind an ear he wrapped his fingers behind Sam's neck brushing a thumb across his cheek. “Take a deep breath.” The shield Cas had struggled to keep in place, to protect him from unbound emotions was dropped.

  He leaned in pulling Sam towards him as Sam's eyes went wide. A sudden rush of lustful thoughts about Castiel flooded his mind and sent him reeling backwards, breaking free of Castiel's reach and stumbling over a chair.

  Confusion and fear filled the void, "No. What is…? No." He covered his ears shaking his head, "Dean! You left Dean to deal with this without telling hi...LUCIFER IS IN THE KITCHEN WITH HIM." Sam bolted from the room leaving Cas standing in the sullen silence of the desk lamp.

  Crowley was half way through a slice of strawberry pie when Sam burst in to the kitchen. "Welcome back to the party, Sammy. Have some pie," insistently motioning to the empty chair with his fork, “it’s really very good.”

  "Shut up, Crowley. This isn't a party." Turning to his brother, "Dean, you're under a love spell. Cas… he… it’s a long story. Cas didn't tell us everything."

  "Love spell? But I'm not in love." Looking down at the half gone pie, “Okay maybe a little. But in my defense this is a REALLY good pie."

  Lucifer with a wink turned and curtsied with his apron. Dean smiled and winked through a mouth full of pie.

  Crowley spoke up, "Sammy, heel." Sam huffed. Directing his attention to Dean again, "Squirrel, you're saying you and the glow stick over here didn't have," he drew out the word with a raised eyebrow, "relations?"

  Dean looked up from the pie, "Relations? No. What? Haha. With nightlight there? Nope. Definitely not."

  Crowley slouched back in his chair, "Interesting. You can relax a bit, Moose. The," using air quotes, ""feelings" only become permanent if they're acted upon. And if the baker and candlestick maker didn't do anything..." Crowley shifted and turned to Lucifer, "Then why are you, Morningstar, glowing like you're in love?"

  Sam huffed again, "Really? Ugh. I… I can't deal with all this. My head is swimming. If you see Cas, tell him to fix whatever this is." And he was off when Dean and Luci both gave thumbs up.


	9. Graced By Darkness

  It was very late when Aeden's room emptied. All save for Castiel at the foot of the bed, praying. He had nothing else but this. His saddened heart desperately wanted things he could not have. He was struggling not to drift off daydreaming of the younger Winchester. His thoughts wandered anyway. The room around him faded to blackness.

  In the darkness Cas could see a silvery fog tumble across the floor towards him and he stood to confront it.

  Stopping steps from him rolling tendrils rose from the mist tangling together forming the distinct outline of a woman.

  Factual yet questioning, "Amara?"

  The form took solid form. "Hello, Castiel." She took a step forward, brushing whispers of remaining fog from her dress. Smiling warmly, "I was surprised to hear from you." Raising the ambient light, she strolled to Aeden's bedside.

  Castiel didn't respond. Only watched. This was his fault. All this.

  "So this helpless creature is what causes so much rage in my brother?" She lay a gentle hand on Aeden's forehead and brushed back stray locks of hair.

  "Castiel..." she turned towards him, "I won't do everything you asked of me, but I will help." More sternly, "There are burdens you must bare for your actions and that I will not change. You understand that. I will bring Aeden back with me to a safe place and restore those beautiful wings. But Castiel, you alone must face your consequences you brought upon yourself."

  Stroking Aeden's hair back again, "It was a terrible thing my Brother did but you will be safe now."

  Cas hung his head trying to find words. "I... I'm sorry Aed..." He brought his head up. Seeing an empty room he crumpled to the floor and began to cry.

.................................

  Dean dreamt of stormy skies churning sea caps toward the heavens. Lightning struck close. When the thunder rolled he woke. Still fuzzy and riding the edge of the dream he reached for the far side of the bed. It was warm but empty. He rolled over hugging the warm pillow and fell back in to the dream.

.................................

~2 days later~

  "Dude, you need to snap out of it. You been dragging yourself around the bunker for two days. Crowley said you shouldn't be feeling anything if you didn't do anything." Sam pressed, "You said nothing happened, right? Nothing at all?"

  Nursing a beer, "Nope. Nothing." Dean stared at the floor.

  "Then what have I heard coming through the walls of your room, huh?"

  Still despondent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

  "Come on? Dokken?"

  Dean looked up, "So?"

  Sam pressed, "Queensryche?"

  "They're classic. Listen, what exactly are you getting at, Sammy?"

  "White Lion power ballads? Dean, this isn't you. Not the old you. Not the more recent where you're an asshole to everyone. You shut down and Cas disappeared. What happened?"

  Standing up to walk out he paused leaning against the wall, "I'm tired of the routine, Sammy. I need... I don't know, Sammy. Something. Something different."

  Thunder rolled carrying the sound of a freight train through the bunker corridors. Dean stared at the door.

  Blasting in to the room, eyes ablaze, wings in full form pinning the now fearful Dean to the wall. Inches from Dean's face and too quite for the any other soul to hear "I need. Do you trust me?"

  Half a heartbeat and Lucifer's eyes returned to the softened blue and Dean eased in to his grip. "Take everything you need," he whispered under his breath.

  With a wink and a curled smile, Lucifer's eyes went aflame again and just as quickly as he arrived, Luci glowed bright, vanishing with Dean.


	10. Embracing Grace

  Dean opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkened room. He was against a cold wall. He knew that much. Trying to pull in his outstretched arms, heavy chains creaked, holding his wrists to the wall. "What is going on here?" He shook his head a few times trying to clear the webs.

  Lucifer walked out of the shadows stopping inches from Dean's body. He turned his head; running a long finger from one of the shackles along Dean's arm and, looking directly at Dean as Dean watched the indexed path, let it drop off his chest.

  Dean swallowed hard as his breathing quickened looking back up to meet Lucifer's gaze.

  Closing all but a fraction of the space between them, Luci snarled a little. "My turn to touch."

  Dean starred for a long time into the faded denim pools of blue looking back at him. Leaning back in to the cool wall he let his eyes fall shut, feeling the intense heat pouring off of Lucifer.

  A soft hand wrapped around the back of his neck, brushing across the short spikes of hair. Luci closed the distance, watching, he brushed his nose against the side of Dean's. The Winchester kept his eyes closed as Luci delicately flicked the tip of his forked tongue along his bottom lip.

  His head began to lean in to the hot breath trailing along his flesh. Luci quickly grabbed a handful of hair atop his head and held it back in place.

  Luci continued, tenderly nipping and licking along Dean's jaw eventually reaching his ear where he broke form, biting down slightly, sucking at it, emitting a low growl as he pressed his hip in to the hunter.

 Twisting his grip, Luci turned Dean's head away from him, making easier access to wrap his tongue around the helix before dragging his teeth further down the hunter's neck, softly sucking and pulling.

  Dean's breathing came in short gasps as he felt his groin twitching. Pushing his hips forward, the action was returned in force. Hands dropping to the pull at fabric. "Not yet, Penchant." Luci spoke through licking a mouthful of shoulder pulling Dean's shirt away as much as the collar would allow.

  Still pressed against the hunter, Luci began to audibly purr as his free hand gently began to rake up the side of Dean's shirt, letting his nails travel across his exposed hip bones and lazily falling in to each rib valley.

  Dean willingly began to loose himself. The heat pressing in to him. The clawed hands breaking against his hardened nipples. Luci was drawing this out as long as he could. By the purring and the bulge in his own jeans, Luci was enjoying every moment.

  Bucking his head against Dean's jaw to make him move it out of the way for quicker access to the other side of his neck. There was no resistance. Dean let his head roll wherever Lucifer pushed it.

  So much heat. Dean jerked at the restraints when Luci bit down. Licking his bicep to sooth the marring, Luci rutted hard, pressing him back in to the unforgiving wall.

  Dean could no longer hold back how turned on he was and wanted a taste. "I need you" rolled off his lips in a whimper, slowly opening his eyes.

  Luci stepped back, lips curling in to a devious smile.

  Dean leaned as far as the chains allowed. "I need you" he strained between heavy breaths.

  Luci edged up to him, his face an inch away again. Smiling.

  Dean's dick was absolutely throbbing. This close, looking in to those denim pools, he pulled harder at the chains. They rattled but did not give the remaining distance he desired.

  Luci ever so slowly closed the distance. His lips grazing gently across Dean's. He broke away for only a heartbeat and pressed in again greeting the hunter's tongue with matched desire. Lucifer's hands cradling Dean's head as they matched intensity fighting for dominance.

  Lucifer pulled away. "This is what you want?"

  "Yes." Dean softly pleaded, his erection painfully restricted in his jeans. "I want you. I want all of you." He strained, pulling harder from the wall. "Please."

  Luci rushed in to kiss him again, digging his fingers through the hunter's short locks. Through the embrace and struggling to breath, "okay" and just like that they were transported to a vast sliver moonlit field of wildflowers, standing on a scattered array of faded plaid blankets and pillows under an open star filled sky.

  Feeling his arms released, Dean embraced Lucifer and dug deeper in to the kiss before opening his eyes at his body’s response to the cooler temperature. Glancing about he broke from the kiss, “Whoa.”

  Luci continued to gnaw at his neck but submitted to the sudden distraction and stopped to let Dean take in his new surroundings.

  “Where… Where are we? Dean was spinning in small circles looking at the grand sky.

  Luci sat down on the pile of blankets, knees up; lying back to admire his view. “This is my place.” Outstretched he let his arms fall wide. “Cool, huh?” Luci closed his eyes breathing in the open air.

  Dean glanced down at him and chuckled, “Yeah. Cozy.” Moving to lie on the blankets next to Luci, still looking at the sky.

  Dean watched a gentle smile build as he relaxed. Scooting closer he grazed a soft hand on Luci’s cheek, turning to face him. Leaning in, “Should we try this again?” Not waiting for a response he pressed his lips to Luci’s, driving his mouth open slightly for his tongue to find purchase in the wet darkness. Luci took hold and pulled Dean on to him.

  Dean stretched out a leg giving room to his again growing erection. The entangled limbs grew more aggressive; hands tearing away at fabric. Both struggling to stay locked together but the jeans refused to participate. Separating for a moment to battle buckles and erections, Luci was the first to peel out of his. Dean hesitated, swallowing hard, seeing Lucifer bare to the world, lying down, his hard cock standing tall, glistening with a few smears of precum.

  ”Commando, huh?” Dean smirked, “Cool.” and nearly fell over getting a boot off, jeans around his ankles.

  Free from his bindings, Dean took his place mostly cocooning Luci in his limbs as they built up intensity again. Thrusting against him, Dean could hardly believe how thick Luci was. His hand not being used for balance repeatedly went south to freely stroke that magnificence. Each time his hand would drag hard across the tip, Luci would moan in to their kiss and match thrusts against his hand.

  Dean, through biting lips, “I want you right now.”

  Luci pulled his head back breathing heavy, “Then take me” he said matter-of-factly.

  “Ugh. That is so hot” hit bit in to Luci’s peck as he started to reposition himself. “Wait… is this… have you done this before?”

  ”Not once.” Entangling his fingers with Dean’s resting on his chest. “But I’m still trusting you.”

  ”Oh. Oh, Babe, were gonna need to go slower.” Throwing his head back and stroking his aching cock a few times, “We’re going to need some lube.”

  Reaching over under a distant pillow, Luci retrieved a bottle and handed it over. Dean took that moment, seeing Luci stretched out under him, flexing under the waning moon. He really was beautiful.

  Putting ankles on his shoulders, Dean rested one reassuring hand on Luci’s abs. Using the heal of his palm he gently pushed against the underside of Lucifer’s balls, rubbing a lubed finger skirting his hole for a few moments before gently slipping it in.

  ”Easy. It’ll pass in a moment.” He felt Luci’s muscles tense. Stroking the entrance until he felt Luci begin to relax. “See?”

  Eyes tight, “emmhmm” Luci winced through clenched lips.

  Sliding further inside finding the sweet spot, Dean applied a leisurely pressure to Luci’s hotspot. Luci’s eyes opened wide and started to glow like fanned embers as he arched his back; gripping the blankets at his sides.

  ”Bingo.” Dean worked him a bit more before slipping a second finger to match the first, Stroking Luci’s cock in rhythm. The area surrounding them began to illuminate. Dean let his fingers slide out of Luci’s hole to work himself.

  ”Babe,” He lowered himself down against Luci whose eyes were still shut and whispered through a smile against his ear, “you’re glowing.” He gave a drawn out kiss on the cheek as he rutted against those perfect hips working his head towards the softening entrance. Upright again he paused before pressing the crest of his head in to the warm wet darkness. Holding Luci’s legs in place against his chest, he lazily rolled his hips around, gently pulling and pushing further in.

  Stroking Luci’s thickness, drilling a thumb over the head matching each thrust of his own. The momentum increased. Luci locked his hands behind Dean’s knees and began to match force.

  ”Deeper. Please.” He was out of breath. “Faster. I need more of you.” He pulled harder with each push. His legs began to tremble.

  Dean stopped abruptly and pulled out. “Roll over. NOW. On you’re knees.” Luci complied without question.

  Adjusting his height, Dean clamped on to Luci’s hips and railed in to him with out warning. Drawing out several times only to repeat the hard approach. His own hips slamming quickly against Luci’s perfect ass. He reached forward latching on to a shoulder now, pulling hard back in to him. Sweat dripping on to Luci’s back, sizzling.

  Continuing this aggressive pace, he pulled Luci to him, twisting his head around to lock lips in this lustful onslaught. The air got measurably warmer and the space around them, although the sky was still dark, was bright as daylight. Relinquishing his lips, Dean paced his thrusting, reaching around to grasp Lucifer’s dripping cock. He began to build speed again. Flesh smacking heated flesh.

  Dean threw his head back lightly panting, “I’m not going to go until you do.”

  Just as he spoke he felt Lucifer’s balls tighten. He milked harder, rolling his fingers over the crest with each pull.

  In an instant, everything flashed a blinding white light as Luci came with force on to the blankets below him letting out a ethereal moan. Great white wings erupted outward from his back. Dean came following suit, still stroking Luci’s cock through it.

  Spent, the light faded to a dim glow as Luci collapsed down, letting Dean slide from him. Dean collapsed backwards. They both just laid quietly for a few endless moments, panting. Luci made the first move lifting his head from a sweat soaked pillow, peering under a wing to check on Dean who was on his back, knees in the air with an arm draped over his eyes.

  Luci got up on weak knees and crawled over to Dean; dropping next to him and effortlessly fanning him softly with a giant wing.

  Not moving, “That was really bright. Does that always happen? That flashy blinding thing when you cum?”

  Still fanning and propped up on one elbow, now tracing invisible lines down Dean’s arm. “I don’t know. Never done this before.”

  Dean peaked from under his shielded arm, “Wha? Never? Like… ever?”

  ”Not at all, but I have strong hopes in doing it again.” Luci winked at him, smiled and fell back prone on the pillow letting a span of bright white feathers rest across Dean.

  ”What am I going to tell Sammy? That I got zapped away to Montana to have a quickie with…”

  Talking in to the pillow, “You don’t have to tell him anything. Time doesn’t move here. When I bring you back time will only have been a flicker. Whenever you want to I can zap you back.”

  Wrapped in each others warmth for a short while they eventually found clothes. In a last moment, Dean pulled him close and pressed their swollen lips together taking in the spent taste of the night. When he opened his eyes, he was in the moment Luci had rushed him in the kitchen.

  Sam quickly stood up. “Okay WHAT was that?”

  Dean blinking at the empty space in front of him, “What was what?”

  ”What was what? I just saw a blink of Lucifer reaching out to you and then he was gone.”

  Still looking forward at nothing, “Huh. Maybe you should ask Cas.”

  ”Dean. What’s wrong with you? I just told you Cas hasn’t been here in two days. He left when everyone else did. Dean? Maybe you should go lay down… you look really exhausted.”

  ”Yeah. That’s a good idea, Sammy.” The corner of his lips curled slightly, “Maybe a shower first.”

  


End file.
